Koushiro's secret
by Fatrock
Summary: Koushiro Izzy has a scecret that no body else knows about except himself,Tentamon and a few others. Now the other digidestined are about to find out about his secret. How will this go?
1. Chapter 1: A Sign!

Koushiro's secret

Hi there! This is my first fanfic so please don't complain if it's bad! Thank you.

Fatrock

Summary: What's Izzy's big secret? Well they are about to find out.

The characters all originally belong to Digimon.

….…..

Chapter 1: A sign

Izzy

My names Izzy and my partner is Tentamon

It was night in Tokyo and I the digidestined of Knowledge was having a nightmare.

" _No! Stay away from me!", I shouted ,_ _" Tentamon! Help! Anyone! Help!" " Hehe. You and your little digidestined friends think that you can stop me?! Ha! By a mere chance!", laughed a evil voice_

" _Who are you?", I asked in fear_

" _I'm your worst nightmare!", answered the evil voice taking the cape off revealing to be, Myotismon_

" _No that's impossible! We defeated you three years ago! How?!", I said in shock_

" _Now you're going to regret this one your friends find out your little secret!", sneered Myotismon_

" _No! No!", I yelled_

Then I woke up, and he was heavily breathing.

" What's the matter Izzy?", asked my partner digimon, Tentamon

" It's nothing.", I replied ," but I do know that we've got to contact every one in the morning and go back to the digital world."

" Got it. Good night.", replied Tentomon as he fell back a sleep

" Yeah.. I'll have to contact Gennai whenever I can tomorrow." I said

Taichi

Ok so I'm Taichi my partner is Augumon. No doubt about it we're like best buds or something like that.

I just got a call from Izzy about something saying that it was urgent, I'm guessing that he told that to everyone else too.

Koushiro residence-

" So why'd you call us over here Izzy? What's the problem?", asked Matt

" Well you see…", Izzy started

To Be Continued. Next Time: What?! Myotismon's back?! Please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: What! Myotismon's back!

Hi! Everyone it's FatRock! Here's the 2nd chapter to the story. If I do anything wrong please tell me and I'll try to fix that next time.

Thanks!

…

Chapter 2: What?! Myotismon's back?!

Taichi

Ok, so like before we're all at Izzy's house for some reason that we didn't even know was dangerous..

" Well you see, what?", asked Sora

" I had a dream last night, and Myotismon was in it." Izzy finally finished

" Myotismon, no matter what I still won't forgive him." I said in an angry voice

" Me too. I won't forgive him for what he did to Hikari.", agreed Tailmon

" He said that he was going to defeat us this time." Said Izzy

" B-but isn't that impossible? If we beat him once, then we can beat him again. Right guys?" said Joe

" But.. Hey Izzy what was his description?", I asked curiously

" I didn't really see a difference. But he's probably stronger, since he's been revived by somebody or someone." ,Izzy told us

" WHAT?!" everyone shouted

" So that's why it's bad and you called us over.",said Mimi

So what we didn't know was that one of Myotismon's _henchmen_ was watching us and listening to our conversation. You got that right, it was Demidevimon.

" So how do we go back to the digital world and defeat him again?", I questioned Izzy

" That might be a bit hard but I'm guessing that we go to where we defeated Malomyotismon.",Izzy suggested

"Ok let's go and defeat Myotismon!",I shouted

"YEAH!", everyone cheered

So off we went to where we last fought MaloMyotismon," Digiportal open!", we shouted as we left for the digital world.

Please R&R! Next Chapter: Watch out digital world we're back!


	3. Chapter 3: Watch out digimon we're back!

Hi, everyone Fatrock's back! Here's the third chapter. I added the chosen children from Digimon adventure 02.

Enjoy! Chapter 3: Watch out digimon we're back!

….…

Mimi

Hi I'm Mimi as you may already know or not I'm the wielder of the crest of sincerity. And my digimon is Palmon. So anyway back to the story we're on our way back to the digital world! I'm kind of scared, but excited at the same time!

" Ow! That hurt! And will you pleeeaaassseee get off me?!", I complained

" Oh, sorry that was me Mimi.", apologized Sora

" Joe? Is that you?", winced Matt

" What do you mean, Matt? I'm on top of Taichi? Right Taichi?" , said Joe

" No ifts mef, Taferu!", came a muffled voice from underneath Joe (Translation: 'No it's me, Takeru!')

" I'm on someone with a piece of metal- oh wait that's Hikari.. Sorry..", said Taichi

" Nah. It's ok. I'm used to getting squished like that.", lied Hikari

" Hey, where's Izzy?", I questioned everyone

Then everyone including myself looked around to see if we saw our crest of knowledge, Izzy, but couldn't see because it was too dark. Then a light appeared out of nowhere, we all looked in that direction.

" I see..", said a voice, " So that's what's happening…."

" Who are you?", asked Takeru

" Huh?", said the voice, " Oh, my names Miyako or Yolei for short. Nice to meet you, but I'm not the only one here."

" Hmm. Oh. Hi, names Daisuke or Davis if you prefer. Nice to me-no way are you the soccer legend that I've heard about _the ' Yagami Taichi' ?!_ ", obnoxiously shouted Daisuke

" Yeah…..?",replied Taichi a bit uncertain about the boys reaction

" HEY!", I screamed at the top of my lungs," IF YOUR GOING TO SHOUT HERE, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

" Sorry about that, he intends to do that sometimes for no reason. By the way, names Iori or Cody if it's easier to remember. The others are Ken, Vmon, Hawksmon, Armodillomon, and Wormon. Who are you?", asked Iori

" You see we're lost tra- ", replied Joe as Hikari cut him off

" Um.. We're just some fish-" , said Hikari as I cut her off

" We're just like you we're chosen children.", I finally said glaring at Hikari and Joe.

5 minutes later we were done with introduction.

Joe

Hi I'm Joe.. Um I guess you already know from what Mimi told you. Well I'm the crest of honesty(reliability). My partners

Gamomon.

" So have you seen a kid with red hair, orange shirt, pants, and a computer?", asked Sora

" I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that Malomyotismon might've gotten him..", sorrowly said Ken, " he said something about using him or what ever."

" Then why didn't you DO SOMETHING?!" , yelled Matt who lost his cool

" We all made our digimon armor evolved and jogress evolved, but he was too strong!" , protested Daisuke, " and he hurt Miyako!"

" Are you ok?", I precautiously asked

" Yeah.. I think..", replied Miyako

" HEY!", yelled Matt, "aren't you forgetting that we should be looking for Izzy?!"

" Yeah! How can you be talking like a bunch of friends, when we're looking for him?!", agreed Sora

" Oh! I just remembered! He left this after he left. He said that he didn't need it.", said Iori

Ok. So I don't know why but it's kind of strange.. Why would MaloMyotismon leave something behind? Well anyways after all that ruckus we all spit up into groups and started to search.

Group 1: Miyako, Joe, Matt, Takeru + digimon

Group 2: Taichi, Sora Hikari, Iori + digimon

Group 3: Mimi, Ken, Daisuke + digimon

Back to the story!

Group 1

" I think we're lost..", I complained

" I doubt that, because I see a village!" , exclaimed Miyako

" As so do I!", said Hawksmon

" Mmm.. I sell some tasty food cooking! That just makes me hungry and all..", sniffed Armodillomon

" Boy, Armodillomon now you're making me hungry!", proclaimed Iori

" Joe! I think, I think, I think,… Um… Can we just go see if they have food?", asked my partner Gomamon

Growl! That noise caught us all by surprise that I finally knew why we were talking about food, because we were hungry!

" Ok. Now that I think about it we're just making each other hungry!", I pointed out

So off we went to see if there really was a village AND food otherwise we'll just have to continue looking for Izzy with an empty stomach.

Well that's the end of the third chapter, everyone!

Please, Please, Please R&R!

The next chapter's going to be: No way! I'm a prisoner!

Fatrock, out!


	4. Chapter 4: No way! I'm a prisoner!

Hi again! It's fatrock! I'll keep updating whenever I can, but for now let's go to the story!

Chapter 4: No Way? I'm a prisoner?!

Here we go!

…..

Izzy

Ok.. Um, so you might not know, but last time I was captured by Malomyotismon. Now I'm being held by him in a cell..

"Hmm?.. Where is this place?", I thought

" Hahaha! I brought you here, chosen child of knowledge!", boomed Malomyotismon's voice out of nowhere

" You! What do you want from me?!" , I shouted at him

" What do _I want from you_?! Ha! All I need is you for my plan to destroy those other chosen shildren and you friends!", said Malomyotismon

" Other, chosen children? So it isn't just _us_ that he wants to destroy?!" , I thought to myself

" Hmm.", said Malomyotismon as I jerked my head up, " It looks like we've got some visitors in my territory, chosen child, or should I say, Dark Prince!"

_No way he knows my secret even though I've never worke- no I've worked with him in the past… No.. I promised Tentomon that it wouldn't happen again! I promised!_

/flash back/

" No way….", I said, " I've been beaten…. Just like him the useless one, Myotismon… I can't believe it…"

" Izzy…", said Ryo, " It had to be done.. I'm sorry.."

" If I hadn't known that you'd be hurt this way we could have found a safer way.. But we pushed you too far..", said Fuka

" Izzy.. Promise m- no promise us all that you won't make it happen again..", sais Tentomon

" Tentomon….. I promise, but you have to promise that you won't leave me like last time.. Ok?", I asked my partner

" Ok, Izzy I promise.", Tentomon replied

/ end of flashback/

" Tentomon?! Help! Tentomon?!", I called

Then I saw a small black or maybe it was grey, well I couldn't tell, but it looked like Tentomon..

" Tentomon is that you?!", I said with relief

" Tough luck! This isn't the same Tentomon that you knew! This Tentomon's filled with hate! And so will you!", Malomyotismon said evily

" Aaaahhh!", I screamed," Taichi, Matt, Tk, Hikari, Sora, Mimi, Joe, everyone… sorry….please..for…give….me.."

Then everything went black… I couldn't see, hear, feel, or move…. All I knew was that I was scared… But also angry.. Like I wanted to get my revenge on someone, no more of some people…. But who?... Who?...

" Hahaha! The chosen child of knowledge has fallen!", shouted Malomyotismon

Then I woke up and walked towards Malomyotismon.

" Don't you dare ever talk about the chosen children! They're my and only target! And don't get in my way or you'll face concequences! I wasn't called Dark Prince for nothing!", I snarled, " Let's go Tentomon. We've got some hunting to do. "

" Yes..", responded Tentomon

-elsewhere-

Group 2 and 1:

Sora

Hiya everyone, I'm sora and my digimon's Piyomon. My group's arguing again because of _Taichi._ Well it's not really an unusual thing to see. We were in the mountains. And group 1 ended up being with us..

" Izzy! Tentomon! Where are you?!", shouted Matt

" Izzy?!", I yelled

" IZZY! TENTOMON! ARE YOU OUT HERE?!", shrieked Taichi

" Ow!"

" That's loud."

" I think that broke my eardrums."

" Dude! Can't you see that that's hurting our ears?!", commented Matt

" Huh? What do you mean, 'too loud', Matt? It's fine isn't it?", asked Taichi with his eye twitching

" Oh boy, here we go again!", I thought, " back to arguing.."

As they were just about to start a fight a ball of I-don't-know-what _ALMOST_ hit us! That's when I saw something it looked like Izzy's Megakabuteriormon.

" A digimon! Agumon!", said Taichi

" Piyomon!", I shouted

"Armodillomon!", Iori called

" Tailmon!"Hikari yelled

" Gabumon, Hawksmon, Gamomon, Patamon!", the others shouted

" Yeah!", they all said

" Agumon shinka!"( tranforms to)

" Piyomon shinka!"

" Gamomon shinka!"

" Tailmon shinka!"

" Patamon shinka!"

" Hawksmon armor shinka!"

" Armodillomon armor shinka!"

" Halsemon, the wings of love! Greymon! Garurumon! Ikkakumon! Angemon! Angewomon! Birdamon! Digmon, the drill of knowledge!" they all yelled

" Who are you?!", I asked

" Oh, you don't recognize me?" said a voice

All our eyes widened! It was him!

Yay! It's done the 4th chapter! The next one's chapter 5: Izzy! Is that really your true self?! Fatrock out!


	5. Chapter 5: Izzy! Is that your true self?

Hi! This is the fifth chapter of the story! Please enjoy! A new character comes in! Yay! Belongs to me!

Fatrock

Chapter 5: Izzy! Is that your true self?

…..

Hikari

Yay! Finally my turn! HIkari, What did I tell you about brag- sorry about my brother. My crest is light, which in Japanese is my name, Hikari! My digimon partner is Tailmon. We've just been attacked by someone, but I think that we're about to find out who it is!

"You're..! Izzy!", I said happily

" You idiot! I'm not Izzy!", comented Sora

" Oh that was Sora, then who attacked us?!", asked Miyako

" IZZY!", I yelled

" No way?! Why would Izzy want to attack us?!", exclaimed Miyako

" Why? Because it's his one target!", said the voice

" Izzy! I know that you're there!", Mimi shouted

" I'm not this _Izzy_ person that you're talking about!", said a figure

" Who are you?", Iori asked

" I'm Yuki! Nice to meet'cha!", said Yuki, "my digimon's also a Tentomon, thought. Ah, b-but, it doesn't mean that I kidnapped your so called friend Izzy! I actually know more about him than you guys! You see I'm one of the original chosen children. My crest is also knowledge."

" This is confusing! Wouldn'tcha be a bit older than us?", questioned Digmon

" Unless! Gennai changed you back to the age you became one to help us! Good old Gennai!", I cheered happily

" Bingo!", Yuki smiled

" That's my line!", mumbled Miyako

" Don't worry about that! I think that we've got a visitor!", said Taichi

" Horn Buster!", attacked Dark Megakabuteriormon

" Watch out, Hikari!", shouted Taichi as he shoved me towards the ground

" Who's that?!", Mimi asked

/Digimon analyser on/

'Dark Megakabuteriormon the opposite of Megakabuteriormon. Just Megakabuteriormon it uses Horn Buster, but it also uses Dark Thunder.

/Digimon analyser off/

" Ahh!", I screamed

Yuki

So you know when your stuck with a bunch of other people and someone just comes along and attacks you even if they've got a reason, or not? Well that's pretty much what's happening to me.

1. I just happen to get a call from Gennai.

2. I'm turned back to my 10 year old size.

3. I'm sent back to the digital world.

4. I see my partner again.

5. I have to talk to Gennai

6. I hit him on the head with a hammer from the author.

7. I'm told to AID these weird people who're said to be the new 'Digidestined', or what ever.

8. I meet them, and kick Taichi for trying to kill me ( he recovers fast!).

9. Now I'm stuck in a battle…..

Yup, from my good life, back to my old life…

"Ahh!", I heard Hikari yell

" Ok! Now's our chance Tentomon!", I slightly cheered

" Let's do it!", responded my digimon

" Tentomon cho shinka! MetalKabuteriormon!"

/ digimon analyser on/

MetalKabuteriormon's another form of Megakabuterimon. MetalKabuteriormon uses the attack Metal horn.(made it up)

/ digimon analyser off/

" Who's that?!", Sora asked

" Maybe, it's Izzy!", smiled Taichi

" If it was Izzy, then why would he attack us?", Miyako asked

" Back to before.", groaned Hikari

" Horn Buster!", attacked Dark Megakabuteriormon

" You guy's are mine!", said a voice

Then we all saw Izzy, or so I thought it was Izzy. Then I remembered some something.

/flashback/

" Who's there?!" , I asked

" It looks like a kid, none the less about our age almost.", said Fuka

" Yeah. It's him.", said Ryo

" Him?", asked Temari

" Yup, him. The Dark Prince.", responded Tezuka

" Wait! How come you never told us till _now_?!", screamed Asuna

" We never told you guys, because.." paused Ryo," He's a cho- no he used to be one."

" What do you mean?", I questioned

" He was corrupted… By the darkness..", added Tezuka, " Maybe because of his ability."

" He also used to be my friend, at least before he was corrupted.."

/flashback ends/

What's so special about Izzy? Find out in the next chapter: Izzy's got what?! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Izzy's got what!

Hey,sorry about before..Heh… So anyway here's chapter 6 ^v^ Enjoy!

Fatrock out!

Miyako

Name's Miyako, and my partner's Hawkmon. I hold the digimentals of love, and sincerity.

" Yuki! Yuki! YUKI!" I possibly yelled for the sixth time

" Huh? Oh! Sorry about that I was remembering something.", apologized Yuki

" What? You didn't eat breakfast?", I asked

" That and….", Yuki paused, " About the pas-"

We were suddenly interrupted when 3 boys and 3 girls fell out of nowhere.(1 of them is sleeping)

" W-who are you?!" I yelled

" No time for greetings!", said Asuna

" We've got to settle something that we should've done 3 years ago!", said Temari

" You! You're the original chosen children!", exclaimed Matt

" Yeah, so what? We were forgotten after the fight for saving the world. So how do you know us?", asked Tezuka

" Guessed from the way your digivices are.", replied Mimi

" So Yuki are these people your friends?", I asked

" Yeah, sorry if they're in a hurry.. They're usually like that.", said Yuki

" Whatever! We've got to finish what we need to do!", yelled Temari

" Yeah! What was I thinking! Yuki we need your help also!", proclaimed Ryo

" R-right! Let's do it!", agreed Yuki

"Um, what're you guy's talking about? What do you mean by, 'settle something we should have done 3 years ago'?", asked Taichi

The confusing part… Because of them we're all puzzled by what they were talking about. What happened 3 years ago?

" So how about you tell us about this.", said Hikari

" Yeah, tell us.", followed along Takeru

" We wanna know!", said Digmon

" Come on.", said Angewomon",

"Useless.. Friends are useless like digimon…", I heard a voice say.

" Kaiser Nail!", shouted Garurumon

" Harpoon Torpedo! Heavens knuckles! Big Crack! Holy Arrow! Giga Blaster! Meteor Wing! Wing Blade!", attacked the rest of the digimon.

We all hit it wish our best attacks, but the digimon or should I say Dark Megakabuteriormon ran away.

Later that night

Iori

The digimon ran away, RAN AWAY! I was disappointed, but happy that Digmon gave it his best. By the way my name's Iori, and I hold the digimental of knowledge, and honesty(reliability).

" So will you tell us what we want to know?", pleaded Joe who was on his knees.

" Joe, you don't need to plead.. You don't _have to do_ it .." , said Sora

" Yeah.. I know just being sarcastic.. As usual…",responded Joe

" Yeah.. We know…", we all sarcastically replied, while the others were confused.

" A-anyway.. Let's just get back on track..", said Yuki

" Yeah.. Good idea…", I agreed

" Fine. Tell us everything, starting from the beginning.", said Taichi and Matt at the same time.

" Ok it all started back then…", started Ryo

" Before we met the girls..", added Tezuka

" Uh… Is it time to wake up?", asked Eiji

" Yeah.. Since you were sleeping through it..", stated Asuna as everyone's(myself included)jaws hit the ground.

" Whatever, let's just start.", said Temari

/flashback/

" Nice job Eiji , Tezuka , and Ryo!", congratulated Izzy who was 7 at the time .

" Yeah! We did it!", cheered Eiji who was 10 at the time.

" I guess we did.", Ryo and Tezuka said smiling simultaneously who were both 11.

Then all of a sudden something hit Izzy. (No, it's not a black spore.)

" Aaahhh!", Izzy screamed in pain as his skin turned white, his eyes turned a bloody red color, his hair and clothes turned black.

" He's still not dead!", said Tezuka surprised

" What do we do?!", Eiji stupidly asked

" What do you think?! Don't let him run away!", ordered Ryo

" Right!", said Eiji and Tezuka as their digimon transformed.

" All right, Megaangemon! Let's do it!", shouted Eiji(By the way I forgot to mention, they have the same digimon as them.)

" Let's go, Metalgarurumon!", commanded Tezuka

" Hah! You'll never defeat me! For I'm the Dark Prince!", laughed the Dark Prince

Then he disappeared.

" The prophecy!", exclaimed Eiji

" Yeah? What about it?", eagerly asked Tezuka

" It said something about…Uh.. Him!", Eiji replied

" It said that one of us would be cursed upon.", said Ryo," And I guess it meant him, even though it could've been any of us."

" Yeah.", agreed Tezuka

/flashback ends/

" Wow….", I said as the others were speechless.

" Yup that's the story.", finished Ryo

…

Yay! Chapter 6 is _finally_ finished! Next chapter is: Let's go defeat them! R&R! Fatrock out! /v/


	7. Chapter 7: Let's go defeat them!

Hi again, sorry for the looooonnnnnggggg wait! Gomen! Since I'm free I might be able to write a chapter of more. So here's the 7th chapter, and final chapter!

P.S. This chapter's EXTRA LONG to make up my time.

Fatrock out!

…

Chapter 7: Let's go defeat them!

Takeru

YAY! It's my turn! YAY! Oh, sorry about that, by the way my crest is hope. It's, my name's Takeru, Patamon's my partner digi-Hi I'm Patam-Patamon what'd I tell you about talking? my turn! O-As long as you give me some sentences o-fine… So We're all going to Malomyotismon's castle, or whatever you can call it.. We're a bit lost due to Taichi's poor navigation skills, and that Mimi's compass doesn't work, etc… Well, back to the story.. Come on Patamon!

" You think we'll find them?", I asked my brother Matt

" Maybe.. I don't know….", replied Matt

" It'll be ok as long as we've got you and that.", assured Patamon

" Me and what?", I asked Patamon

"Hope!", cheered Patamon

" That's right! As long as there's me and you, light and hope the group will be okay.", said my friend Hikari

" That's right! If anything happens to you 2 who know what'll happen to the group after losing you 2 like, Izzy.", agreed Tailmon

Anyways since last time we fought Izzy our digimon got worn out and devolved back to there rookie level.. We also crashed into some other friends.

" I just hope we can save him.", said Daisuke

" Yeah. I hope..", I whispered to my self , and thought about last night.

/Flashback/

Everyone was asleep except a few.

" Hey Takeru!", said a voice

I looked around to see where the voice might've came from.

" Over here!", said the voice

I looked over by the trees and see someone.

" It's ok, It's just me, Ryo.", said Ryo," I need to talk to you."

" Ok, what is it?", I questioned him

" You, Daisuke, Matt and Hikari are the _only one's_ who can save him."

" Why just Hikari, Daisuke, Matt and I?"

" Because you guys are light, hope, friendship, courage, and miracles."

" How will that effect Izzy?"

" Don't worry, you'll know when."

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" What I mean is your crests have the power to change someone,or something"

" Wow! Gennai _never _told us _anything _about_ that_!"

" Yeah.. He intends to do that.. I think that you should go now."

"Why?"

"Your brothers looking for you!"

" Ok. See you tomarrow!"

" Bye."

/flashback ends/

"Takeru..Takeru!", shouted Patamon

" What? Oh, sorry Patamon.. I was thinking about something.", I said

" Ok.", said Patamon

The next day..

Asuna

Hiya! Name's Asuna! My partner's, also a Piyomon. So we _finally _reached Malomyotismon's castle.

" LET US IN!", charged Taichi

" That's not going to work..", said Sora

" Sora I want to hold your hand!",complained Sora's Piyomon

" Sorry, Piyomon I'm sort of busy with Taichi here.." responded Sora who was pointing at Taichi

" Um.. Guys how about we just open the door?", I asked holding an ax (A/N: Yeah.. um.. I don't know where she got that, but I think that Hikari gave her that ax..)

5 seconds later…

" There that wasn't so hard was it?", I asked sweetly with a hint of anger in it.

" No….", gulped Taichi

15 seconds later after our digimon transformed.

" Sora, do you want to come with me, and my Birdramon to attack?", I asked Sora

" Sure!", cheered Sora

" Come on Taichi we'll attack by land.", said Taichi

" Ok.", replied Matt

" Let's go Hikari!", gestured Takeru

" We'll go also!", said Miyako

" Yeah, don't leave us out!", protested Iori

5 minutes later

In Malomyotismon's layer/castle

Malomyotismon was just celebrating his success, and victory, while Dark Prince was sitting in a chair..

" Yes! I've made them fall into my trap!",cheered Malomyotismon

" You _mean my trap_ Malomyotismon.", corrected Dark Prince(A/N: Just in case you forgot, Dark Prince is Izzy. Izzy: I think we all know! Me: I'm just saying! Izzy: You f*ck**g, b**** we all freakin' know! Me: Yeah, so (sweat drop.) I think that while Izzy's ___swearing at me, _we'll just continue with the st- Izzy: Damn! Me: Like I was saying,(bigger sweatdrop and, hitting Izzy with a big hammer) we'll continue with the story…

" Fine.. You got me..", sighed Malomyotismon, but Dark Prince just stared at him like all usual," Can you stop staring at me?! You're creeping me out…(A/N: And to think that _he_ used to creep people out when he attacked Odaiba.)

" Stop right there!", Taichi and Daisuke yelled while kicking the door down, with every one sweatdropping.

" Tai-ch-chi..D-Daisuke…", sputtered Hikari

" Idiots.", said Sora slapping both of them.

" What ever.. Let's just do it.", interrupted Miyako

" Yeah! Come on!", I said agreeing

" Fine!", they said as they surrendered

" You'll never be able to.", said Dark Prince

" Just wait and see Izzy.", I whispered

" Go Omnimon/Imperialdramon!", shouted Ken, Daisuke, Matt, and Taichi.

" Don't leave us out also!", I shouted with the others.

"Ultimate Uppercut!", attacked Omnimon! (A/N: some of the attacks are going to be in their original form.)

" Flower Cannon!"

" Hammer Spark!"

" Big Crack!"

" Kaiser Nail"

" Giga Blaster"

" Metal Horn!"

" Wing Blade!"

" Needle spray!"

" Meteor Wing!"

" Justice Beam!"

" Dual Sonic Laser!"

(A/n: Etc. you know the rest of attacks if you've seen the show.)

5 Minutes later.

" NOOOOOO!", screeched Malomyotismon as he turned into dust(again).

" You've been beat!", taunted Taichi

" Yeah!", we all cheered

As we all cheered, we were all unaware about, Izzy.

" ….I've been.. beaten.. again…",spoke a speechless Izzy.

Then I see a light emitting from Hikari, Daisuke, Matt, and Takeru.

" What's going on?", I asked Nadeshiko

" Their crests..", she replied

" They're..", Eiji said

" Awakening…", finished Ryo

Then a purple light emitted from Izzy, then he collapsed on to the ground, and all the lights disintegrated.

" What happened?", asked Hikari

" I think I fell asleep..", said Takeru

" You tell me.", replied Matt

" HIKARIIIII!", yelled Daisuke, " Huh? What're you looking at?"

" YOU!", we all shouted

" What happened?", asked a weak voice

" Izzy!", happily yelled everyone

_6 months after that incident everyone forgot about it and are fighting the evil that's trying to take over the Earth. Izzy's old partners are also helping, since they figured they should live as they should. So that's the end._

Well, that's the end!

Bye!

- Fatrock


End file.
